Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way
by Da Qiao
Summary: What if during Face Off 3, Seto didn't win? What if Yugi won? How would that have affected everybody? What would've happened? First attempt at a tear jerker or a least a sad story. PG for 2 swear words. PLZ R&R!


AN:Okay! This is an extremly quick, one shot thing! I gotta go to bed in 30 minutes cuz I have EVIL SCHOOL tomorrow, so don't mind all of the messed up grammar or words kay? This was inspired after just watching Face Off Part 3 on Cartoon Network and praising Seto on and suction-cupping Tea, Joey, Yugi, Yami, Pegasus, and Kemo with a Nerf Dart for being mean to Seto! Bear with me folks! I'm rushed for time and I'm crazy for Seto which most of you who have ever heard of me know! Okay, here it goes! I changed the plot line slightly and I've added some new stuff too for more excitment and because this is after all, a fic about what would've happened if Seto didn't threaten to jump. If you would like more of this stuff then I will write more, but only if you guys really like it!!!!!!!! Enjoy!

Talk thingys!

"Seto"normal

__

*Seto* Seto is thinking!

__

/Seto/ Hikari to Yami

__

//Seto// Yami to Hikari

Yes, I know, I'm obsessed with Seto!

****

NOTE:I DID CHANGE THE STORY BECAUSE THIS IS WHAT MIGHT'VE HAPPENED IF SETO DIDN'T THREATEN TO JUMP!

Disclaimer:(starts crying)I know I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! No need to rub it in!!!!! Wahhhhh!!!!!!!

****

Things Don't Always Turn Out That Way

Gomen Nasai Little Brother

Seto's eyes grew wide as he saw a horrible sight in front of him. Hundreds of those filthy furballs! All those Kuribohs and their annoying little squeals as new ones are born got on his last nerve. 

__

*No matter! Yugi's puny little furballs are no match for my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! I'll destroy Yugi and save my little brother.*

"Yugi, your little Kuribohs won't stand against my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Seto sneered.

"If you are so sure about that Kaiba, then why don't you attack?" Yugi coolly replied.

__

*How dare he challenge me! I'm the one with the ultimate monster, not him! I'll show that Yugi and put him in his place!*

"Fine then! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Neutron Blast Attack!" commanded Seto.

The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon roared at it's Master's order as all three heads combined their power and shot a devastating attack towards Yugi and his defense of Kuriboh. Seto smirked as he shielded his eyes from the smoke that arose from his monsters awesome attack.

__

*This duel is over.*

"Nice try Kaiba, but my defenses still stand!" declared Yami.

"What?! That's impossible! How can this be?! Your life points should be down to 0!" stuttered Seto.

"Kaiba, in order to defeat my defense of Kuriboh, you have to destroy all of them!" Yugi explained as confidence of victory shone in his violet eyes.

"No! Everytime I destroy one of those wretched creatures, two more take it's place! But there's no way I'm going to lose! Go Blue Eyes UltimateDragon! Neutron Blast Attack!" Seto ordered.

Seto watched as his dragon powered up and fired again. He hoped with all of his might that it worked.

"You'll never learn will you Kaiba?" teased Yugi as more Kuribohs squealed and appeared.

__

*Damn it! There has to be a way to destroy those things! I won't give up! For Mokuba's sake I will never give up!*

Seto's eyes narrowed as pure loathing crept into his eyes as the bore into Yugi's.

"Now Kaiba, I'll show you the combo that will take you and your Ultimate Dragon down!" Yugi declared.

"Impossible! You may have found a defense against my dragon for now, but don't forget that the crush virus still infects your deck! As if any your monsters could help you anyways! Not even your Dark Magician can stand up to my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" reminded Seto.

Yugi just smirk and chuckled a bit. Seto felt his face go red with anger.

"What's so funny?!" Seto demanded.

"You still don't get it Kaiba. I have all that I need to take down your dragon and I'll show you. I'll activate the Mammoth Graveyard, Polymerisation, and the Living Arrow card!" Yugi proclaimed loud and clear.

"A Living Arrow card?! What's that?" questioned Seto.

"The Living Arrow lets me use an opponents card with my own. Normally, I'd only be able to fuse only my monsters together. But with my Living Arrow card I can fuse my own cards with yours!" explained Yugi.

"NO!" screamed Seto.

But it was too late. The Mammoth Graveyard started its charge as it combined with the Polymerisation card and the Living Arrow card. Then, the gold arrow which was the work of Yugi's brilliant combo sped towards the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and hit it right in the heart. Suddenly, the hideous head of the Mammoth Graveyard popped out of the middle of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and oozed death and decaying into the dragon.

"W-what have you done to my precious dragon?!!!!!" Seto demanded as he looked at his beast with a shocked and horrified expression.

"I've just sentenced it's fate! And since my Mammoth Graveyard is a dead monster while your dragon is a living one, my Mammoth's attack is deducted from your dragon each turn! And I chose to end mine." replied Yugi. 

And indeed Yugi was right as Seto watched 1200 attack points be deducted from his dragon at the beginning of his turn. Seto watched in horror as his Ultimate Dragon started to melt and ooze from the decaying intruder in it's body. Yugi's friends praised Yugi for a job well done and anxiously waited for the match to be over.

__

*This can't be! That gruesome Mammoth and those annoying furballs are what took me down?! No! It can't end this way! I won't go out like this! I will win and rescue my brothers soul from that monster Pegasus!*

"I'm not giving up! Ultimate Dragon, Neutron blast attack!" Seto commanded.

The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon groaned a little bit weakly, but still attacked with all of it's might.

"Give it up Kaiba! There's no way you can win!" suggested Yugi as the blast hit the Kuriboh, but still had no affect on Yugi's life points.

Seto growled in frustration. 

__

*This can't be fair! I've done my strategy perfectly! There's no way Yugi could've drawn the card that he needed to beat me! And there's no way he could've taken down my Ultimate Dragon! Is there such a thing as The Heart of the Cards after all? No, I can't start thinking about things like that at a time like this!*

"I'll just draw one card and end my turn Kaiba. Your move." said Yugi.

Once again the attack of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon dropped another 1200 to stand at 2100. Seto would have to do something fast if he was going to win.

"Dragon! Neutron Blast Attack!" Seto yelled at his dragon as if it were a child that wasn't obeying his parents.

Again the dragon roared weakly and attacked the Kuriboh, but the same result as always happened.

"You still keep trying don't you? Next turn your dragon will be weak enough for any of my monsters to destroy! I'll draw once more and end my turn." Yugi declared.

Seto's dragon entered a critical state as it's attack dropped to the low of 900.

"Never!!! Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, attack!" Kaiba refused as he sent his dragon on the attack.

The half melted dragon lifted up it's heads with great difficulty and attack once more. But the same result as always happened. Seto's head dropped and he stayed silent drowning in his failure. 

__

*N-no......how could this be?! I was invincible! There was no way I could lose! Mokuba!*

Seto's mind drifted into his own world were he saw his almost completely melted dragon in front of him. Seto stared in disbelief as he saw his own little brother trapped in the gooze!

"Seto! Please big brother, help me! Seto!" Mokuba pleaded as he began to be absorbed my the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Seto gasped. He wanted to help Mokuba. He wanted to help him so badly. But as his mind urged him to go run to his brother's aid, his legs didn't budge. Suddenly a younger Seto ran out of him.

"Mokuba!" the younger Seto cried.

Seto gasped. How could this be?! How could there be two Setos?! Seto was confused as he thought that maybe that younger version of himself was his conscious. Or maybe it was his desire and determination to save his younger brother.

"Seto help me! You promised big brother! You promised you save me!" Mokuba cried and he was finally enveloped completely by the sludge of the once power dragon.

"MOKUBA!!!!!!!" called out the younger Seto as he reached his brother a moment too late. 

The dragon dropped to a pile of muckjust as the younger Seto reached it. Seto eyes went wide at what he just saw. Quickly the younger Seto whipped around to face Seto. Anger and sorrow we're seen in his ice blue eyes.

"Why Seto Kaiba, why?! Why didn't you save him?!" the younger Seto spat as tears brimmed in his eyes.

Seto breathing went shallow as he took a step back mortified. He didn't know why he didn't go save Mokuba. He desperately wanted to, but he didn't! Why was indeed right.

"You promised him! You promised to save him!" scolded the younger Seto.

He was right. Seto did promise him. Seto always kept his promises that he made to his little brother, but he failed. Was it just too hard of a task for him? Or was he just to weak to save Mokuba?

"You're rotten to core Kaiba!" yelled the younger Seto as tears poured down his cheeks.

Seto face went pale and his blood ran ice cold. He suddenly looked at his hand and saw it melting just like his Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was! Seto could also feel his face slowly oozing. His younger version was right! He was rotten to the core! 

__

*AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* screamed in his mind at the realization of his situation.

"Hey, what's up with Kabia?" Joey asked nudging Tristan in the arm lightly with his elbow.

"I dunno. It's like he's lost in his own world or sumthin'." Tristan answered.

"I think the reality just sunk into Kaiba's mind that he lost. It's sad though to see a duelist of his caliber to take losing so hard though." Bakura sighed as him, Joey, and Tristan continued to watch Seto as he just stood there white as a ghost with that horrified look on his face.

__

/What's up with Kaiba? He hasn't said a word since his last attack. And he looks like he's taking it pretty hard./

//I don't know, but now is the time to attack and finish this!//

Yugi put all of his faith into his deck and drew just the card that he needed.

"Time to end this Kaiba! Go, Celtic Guardian!" declared Yugi as the Celtic Guardian appeared. 

"Finally, Yugi will be able to save his grandpa!" Tea squealed.

"Attack Celtic Guardian!" commanded Yugi.

The elfin warrior followed his orders and swung his blade expertly cutting off the middle head of the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The dragon screamed in pain as the middle head landed with a plop on the ground.

"Why isn't this duel over?"Joey questioned no one in particular.

"It's because the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon is a fusion of three monsters and each head has a separate power. Kaiba lost the 500 point difference because of the attack difference of his dragon and the Celtic Guardian. So all Yugi has to do is take out one more head." Bakrua explained.

Seto stared in disbelief at the horrible sight.

__

*So this is how it ends? I'm so sorry Mokuba, I have failed you.*

Seto draw his last card and sighed. It couldn't help him and it wasn't as if anything could anyways. "I pass. I can't do anything at all." said Seto sadly as he looked at his dragon. He may be defeated, but he certainly wasn't going to go out looking like a beating puppy dog. Seto gripped his locket with the picture of Mokuba in it and sighed once more.

__

/Poor Kaiba. All he ever wanted to do was save his little brother./

//I know. But we are also trying to save someone too. Your grandfather.//

/I-I know....../

"Celtic Guardian Attack!" ordered Yugi.

The Celtic Guardian attacked once more and sliced off another head. The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon gave its last blast and disappeared. Yugi's friends started to cheer, but quickly stopped at the sight on Seto's face. Such sorrow was portrayed on his saddened face, that even though they didn't like Kaiba, they just couldn't help feel bad. Quiets minutes passed and no one said a word. None of them knew what to say to Kaiba, so they just watched him stare at his picture of Mokuba in his treasured locket. Seto picked up his brief case and put away his new dueling system and stood up. 

"Here." Seto said as he tossed his 5 starchips to Yugi who caught them easily.

"But I don't need these." Yugi stammered.

"Neither do I......" said Seto as he walked away.

__

*Do they have to look at me like that?!* Seto thought as he walked past Yugi's group of friends. He absolutely hated getting pity, especially from them. Seto started to walk away as his mind was trying to come up with some possible way to save Mokuba. Yugi looked at the 5 starchips in his hand and exhaled deeply. He put the starchips in his pocket and suddenly remember that he still had Seto's dueling system on when he looked down to put the starchips away.

"Kaiba wait!" yelled Yugi as he ran after Seto with his friends not far behind.

__

*What does he want now?!* Seto scowled as he stopped right above the stairway that led from Pegasus' castle.

"What is it?" Seto sneered obviously annoyed.

"You forgot this." Yugi said as he handed Seto his dueling system.

Seto put it away and was just about to leave when the doors to the castle opened up to reveal none other than Pegasus, Croquet, and Kimo.

"Ah Kaibaboy. I was hoping that you didn't leave yet." said Pegasus in that way that sent chills up your spine.

"Pegasus!" Seto and Yugi both yelled in unison.

"I do hope that you remembered our deal Kaiba." Pegasus inquired.

Seto growled as a shocked look appeared on everyone else's faces.

"Deal? What deal?!" asked Yugi.

"Why Yugiboy, didn't you know? Kaiba and I made a deal that if he defeated you in a humiliating defeat, that he could duel me for-" Pegasus as he pulled out a card a showed it to everybody. "Mokuba's soul!"

Seto just stared at Pegasus with the utmost hatred in his eyes while everyone just gasped.

__

//I knew that Mokuba was captured, but I didn't think Pegasus took his soul too!//

/What's going to happen to Mokuba?!/

//I don't know.......//

"You jackass! Give my brother back!" Seto yelled.

"Tsk tsk Kaiba. What good would your brother be without a soul anyways?" Pegasus taunted.

"Grrrrr.....I swear I'll-" Seto started.

"You'll what Kaibaboy? You can't do anything while I have your brother's body and his soul. But don't worry. You won't have to worry about that anymore." Pegasus said as a chilling, evil smirk appeared on his face. Pegasus raised the card up for everyone to see, grasped it with his other hand, and ripped it in half! Mokuba's soul came out the card and Seto suddenly felt a striking pain in his heart.

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba cried out before he disappeared.

"M-MOKUBA!" Seto stuttered as he dropped to his knees and then to his hands.

Seto felt sick to his stomach and felt like he was going to hurl. Mokuba, his one and only brother, the only family he had left, the only reason for him to keep living was gone. Yugi turned his head and winced his eyes at the death sickening cry that Mokuba's soul let out. 

__

/Is-is-isn't there anything we can do?!/

//I'm afraid not. Pegasus destroyed his soul and there's nothing we can do.//

The rest of the group just stood there dumb struck and mortified. Seto then stood up with tears streaming down his face and anger burning in his eyes.

"You failed Kaibaboy. You couldn't defeat Yugi therefore you pay the price. Or rather, your brother paid the price for your incompetence. I expect to see you soon Yugi." Pegasus sneered.

"You can count on it Pegasus! You will pay for all you have done!" promised Yugi.

"We'll see abo-" Pegasus started to say but was cut off.

"PEGASUS! You...you....you bastard! You killed my brother, so now I'll kill you!!!!!!!!!!" Seto vowed. 

Pegasus gasped as Seto charged at them, but was relieved as Kimo intervened. But Seto didn't stop and kept on charging. Kimo was about to attack when Seto quickly delivered an uppercut to his chin immediately KOing Kimo. Pegasus quickly stepped into his castle through the door that Croquet was holding open for him.

"So long Kaibaboy! Ha ha ha ha!" Pegasus laughed maniacally.

"Coward! Fight me like a real man!" yelled Seto as the door to the castle was shut in his face.

Seto started pounding, pulling, and prying at the doors trying to open them. He kept this up for 20 minutes with no success. Seto pounded the door once more and slid down to his knees.

__

*All is lost. I have nothing to live for...........*

Yugi and the gang looked at Seto and greatly sympathized for him. They watched as Seto stood up and walked back to his briefcase. No one said a word or dared to get in his way. Seto picked up his briefcase and descended down the stairs. They listened as the click clack of Seto's shoes slowly faded and could be heard no more.

AN: ;_; Wow! My first attempt at a tear jerker! I hope that you guys really liked it! Even though I just thought it up, I put a lot of thought into it and tried to get the characters as close to how they really act. And holy cow! It's 1 am and I got school tomorrow! Crud! Well, please R&R! Ja ne!


End file.
